


Lisa Attack After Care

by technetronictonic_twentytwo (misch3fbunni3)



Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Injury, M/M, Poor Wesker, Posted for my own self-indulgence, RE1 Remake, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/technetronictonic_twentytwo
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290
Kudos: 4





	Lisa Attack After Care

**Author's Note:**

> This one is not so terrible, but really not great either.

Lisa had just toppled over the side, and Chris was relieved as he walked over to Wesker, who was panting heavily. Chris figured Wesker had been hurt when they were fighting against Lisa. “You okay, Wesker?” Chris moved closer to Wesker and looked at his face. Wesker pushed past Chris to look at the coffin. “Wesker?” Wesker slowly whirled on his feet, stumbling against the coffin. “You go on, Chris. I’ll keep looking around here.” Chris stood in front of Wesker, “No, you’re obviously hurt, and you need help.” Wesker sighed, knowing Chris wouldn’t back off. "Alright, but make it fast.” Wesker started to remove his equip pack to unbutton his shirt. Chris and Wesker had been close, but an argument a few weeks back had put a damper on everything.

Wesker pulled his shirt back to reveal a nasty purple bruise across his side. “Shit Wesker, she got you good.” Wesker gasped as Chris placed some herbs against the swollen wound and slowly massaged the tender skin. Chris was glad that he was able to help Wesker. It was the least he could do. After he felt the wound was going to be alright, he bandaged it tightly to give the injury as much support as possible, not sure if any of Wesker’s ribs had been cracked. “Thank you, Chris.” Wesker made no attempt to put his shirt back on. “Chris…” Wesker was not sure if they would get out of this hellhole. “Wesker?” Chris leaned in to shyly place his head on Wesker’s right shoulder. Wesker brought his hand up to Chris’s neck and leaned his head against Chris’s.

Chris moved his head to nuzzle the side of Wesker’s cheek. He then found Wesker’s mouth, which was waiting for Chris. A moan escaped Wesker as Chris pushed him back against the coffin, grinding his crotch into Wesker’s. Wesker responded by opening his mouth to Chris more and pulled Chris’s body towards him. He slowly rocked his hips into Chris and could feel his slowly growing erection rock back against his own. Tongues lashed out at each other violently. One of Wesker’s hands roamed to unbutton Chris’s shirt, removing the pack letting it slid down to the floor. Chris’s shirt followed soon after. Wanting this to last at least a little bit, Chris grabbed Wesker’s hips to still them.

Shitty abrupt ending!

**Author's Note:**

> Just assume all my old shit has abrupt endings.


End file.
